Young Justice Genderbend
by msparx
Summary: Bobbie Gordon gets more than he bargained for when Diane Grayson makes him an offer no man could refuse.
1. Bargain

**Hey all! Sorry for the long wait, this summer kinda kicked my ass. Anywho, here's my latest story, please stay tuned for updates. Much gratitude to ObeliskX, the man who requested this story, and his patience with me. As always, read, comment, rate, but overall, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer** : This is a work of fiction. Young Justice and all characters portrayed are the rightful property of DC comics, Brandon Vietti, and Greg Weisman. I make no money from this submission.

* * *

Alone in the mission room of Mount Justice, lit only by the soft white light of the training floor, Bobbie Gordon worked through the forms that his mentor, Batwoman, had taught him so many years ago. Stripped to the waist, his chest gleamed with the sweat of exertion that made his skin pebble in the cool air and his shaggy red hair lie flat. He resisted the urge to shiver, pushing himself past the distraction.

It wasn't the first time he'd come to train this late. Whenever the young redhead had trouble sleeping, he always came here to work in the dead of night. Practicing like this usually did the trick, leaving him all but exhausted and ready for bed. Tonight, however, something was different. He'd already been here for nearly four hours, drilling himself through every martial art he knew, but somehow he knew that going to bed would be a useless endeavor. Maybe tonight would be a good night to catch up on his casework instead.

Abruptly, Bobbie's concentration slipped, and he stumbled through the last form of the exercise. He grunted as he regained his balance enough to keep himself from falling on his face, sloppy and unprofessional, then growled in frustration. He dropped into the ready stance, preparing to start over from the beginning.

"Good thing Bryce isn't here to see that."

Bobbie spun at the chiming, giggling voice, even though he already knew whom it belonged to.

Diane Grayson leaned casually against the tunnel entrance, wearing a blue tank top and shorts. Her black hair hung midway down her back and framed her face. Blue eyes stared at him above a grinning mouth. Inwardly, Bobbie groaned. Diane never smiled like that unless she was up to no good.

"Can't sleep again?" She asked sweetly, standing up to walk over onto the training floor. Bobbie couldn't help but notice her hips as she moved, swaying sensuously from side to side.

"No," he mumbled, tearing his eyes away from her hourglass figure. "I thought I'd get in some training, try to make myself tired."

"Oh, that'll never work," Diane said casually. She now stood only a few feet away from him, and she put her arms over her head to stretch luxuriantly. Her top lifted, revealing a taut stomach, and she pushed her chest out towards him. Once again, Bobbie's eyes glued themselves to her. She let out a small sigh as she brought her arms back down.

"Working alone doesn't make you nearly tired enough to sleep," she continued, noticing his gaze. She grinned wider. "Sparring usually does the trick. Want me to help you out?" There was a slight teasing quality to her voice, a musical tone that sent a shiver down Bobbie's spine.

"No thanks," he said, a little gruffly. He turned away from her. "I prefer to practice on my own."

"Aw, what's the matter?" Diane cooed behind him. "Are you afraid you can't take me, Kid Bat?"

Anger flashed through Bobbie at the name and he spun back to face the young woman.

"It's Batboy, Diane. Bat…Boy. Not Kid Bat."

Diane snickered. "I don't know why Bryce let you pick that name. It's so childish."

"What, and Robyn wasn't?" Bobbie shot back.

"It's Nightwing now," she replied coolly, cocking an eyebrow at him. "Besides, you didn't answer my question: don't you think you can take me?"

She looked serious, one hand on her hip, head tilted to one side, but Bobbie still laughed.

"Of course I can take you. Anytime, anywhere." He spread his arms wide, inviting her to try her luck. "Maybe you've had a few more years under Batwoman's wing than I have, but I train harder than you do."

"Oh?" Diane smirked at him, eyeing him up and down. For an instant, there was an odd sort of gleam to her eye, but it was gone so fast that Bobbie might have imagined it. "How about we see who's the better fighter then?"

Bobbie frowned. Did she really want to fight him? He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about which of them was the better fighter. He'd even asked some of the other team members, but one and all they'd blatantly refused to answer him. But now that the opportunity had presented itself…

"Nah," he laughed, hoping she didn't hear the uncertainty in his voice. "There's nothing to gain from fighting you. Besides, I think I'm tired enough now to sleep." He faked a yawn, turning his back to her to walk away. It looked like tonight was definitely a casework night.

"How about a wager then," Diane called after him. Bobbie chuckled, but kept walking. She was going to have to do better than that if she really…

"I'll let you fuck me."

The words, delivered in a singsong tease, stopped Bobbie in the act of picking up his shirt. Incredulity warred with a sudden, intense desire within him. _She couldn't possibly…could she?_ He half-turned back to the young woman, but her expression was still coy innocence.

"A wager," Diane went on. "One match, no holds barred. The winner gets to do with the loser whatever he, or she, wants."

Several seconds went by as the words slowly registered inside of Bobbie's mind. He'd been trained by arguably the greatest detective and smartest person in the world to make snap decisions in the heat of the action, but he took his time before speaking.

"Anything?" He asked hesitantly.

"Anything at all," she replied huskily, leaning forward to give him a tantalizing view down the front of her shirt. That gleam was back in her eye, Bobbie noticed.

"All right," Bobbie grinned, striding forward. His mind began to spin with possibilities, naughty things he wanted to do to her. He'd wipe that self-satisfied grin right off her face once and for all. "One match, nothing held back. First one on the floor loses." He held out his hand to her, and she sealed the bargain eagerly with her own.

 _I can take her,_ he thought. He really did train much harder than she did, but all the same, a sudden wave of uncertainty passed through him.

 _She's_ Nightwing _!_ Some part of him screamed at himself. _Batwoman,_ the Batwoman _, was training her years before he even knew that you existed. This can only end badly for you!_

Rational thought died, however, when Diane suddenly pulled her shirt over her head, tossed it aside, then began sliding her shorts over her hips. Underneath both she wore black lace bra and panties.

"Wh – what do you think you're doing," Bobbie demanded, taking a few steps back. He was torn between chivalrously averting his gaze and openly ogling her. After all, why would she be taking them off if she didn't want him to look?

"I'm getting ready to fight," she giggled as her shorts joined her shirt. "Nothing held back, remember?" She made a great show of stretching, all of which gave Bobbie impressive views of her pale, creamy skin. She even bent over, touching fingers to toes, and at the same time wiggled her ass at him.

 _So that's her game,_ Bobbie thought bitterly. _Trying to distract me and put me off balance._ Personal feelings aside, it _was_ a good strategy: he had no means of countering, and he couldn't just tell her to put her clothes back on. He'd agreed to, "nothing held back," after all. He gave himself a shake and dropped into a ready stance. He wasn't going to be distracted by a little extra skin.

Diane spun gracefully and dropped into her own combat stance. Despite himself, Bobbie couldn't help but notice her breasts jiggling as she moved, the way her legs seemed to gleam from the lights underneath, how…

Diane uncoiled like a striking snake, and Bobbie barely managed to catch her foot with the back of his hand before it connected with his skull.

 _Focus, you idiot!_ He screamed internally.

Diane pivoted smoothly on one foot, ducking under his fist to drive her own into his middle. Bobbie staggered back as air was driven out of his lungs, and Diane followed him. Before he could even think of retaliating, he was flat on his back, and she was straddling his chest.

"Looks like I win," she said, grinning ear to ear. She leaned forward, mashing her nearly bare breasts against his chest, to whisper throatily into his ear. "And to the victor go the spoils…"

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Cashing In

**Yes, I know how incredibly slow I am, and I am sorry. I would have had this up sooner, but work, school, parents, Orcs and Nazgul conspired against me. Anywho, here's the final part to YJ: Genderbend! Many thanks to ObeliskX, the man who requested this story, and who can apparently put up with my shit. As always, read, comment, rate, but overall, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Bobbie walked stiffly behind Diane as they made their way back to her room. He would have run, but Diane had insisted that he walk behind her all the way, then had deliberately set a pace barely faster than a walk, flashing eager grins back at him from time to time. Under normal circumstances, Bobbie wouldn't have minded. He really wasn't looking forward to what the young woman had in mind in terms of "anything at all." That was pin in a grenade he would rather save for another day, if ever. No, what had him grinding his teeth, and praying silently to any god listening, was the fact that he was completely naked.

She had leapt off of him enthusiastically after their match, even helping him to his feet and letting him catch his breath. That last had taken some time. Short as she was, she was surprisingly strong, and her fist in the hollow between his ribs had left him wheezing for air. He had opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"Strip."

That single word, spoken so commandingly, had frozen whatever he had been about to say on his tongue. It had taken him some time, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, to find his voice.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she said coolly, coming closer. Somehow, the air seemed to grow warmer the closer she came to him. "Take off your clothes, and follow me back to my room."

In the end, he had had been forced to strip, removing even his underwear as she watched, face burning to match his red hair. Smiling wickedly, Diane had turned on her heel with a gesture to follow and walked off.

They turned the final corner and Diane's room came in sight, only a few dozen paces ahead. Still, she maintained that stately walk. _She_ at least seemed unconcerned about walking around half naked, as if the two of them were completely alone in the mountain, but it was all Bobby could focus on. Late as it was, anyone could walk out into the hall at any time to see. Not even the tantalizing way her hips moved, sensuously rolling from side to side, could take his mind away from that. Diane opened her door, and relief flooded through Bobbie as he began to step through, but a sound, like a sharp intake of air, put ice in his stomach. Reflexively, he stopped and turned.

No more than ten feet away at an intersecting corridor, M'att M'orzz stood with one foot in the air, as if frozen midstride. Open shock painted the Martian's face, with eyes looking as if they could fall out any moment and a jaw open as wide as it would go. Cursing, his face burning somehow even hotter, Bobbie darted into the dark interior of the room. Laughing, Diane followed, closing the door behind her. Bobbie glared at the shorter woman, but if anything, it made her laugh even harder.

"Is that what you wanted?" He asked coldly. "Parade me around naked until someone saw?"

"I had hoped," she replied around giggles. "But that wasn't what I really wanted. Just a little bonus."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, that fulfills my end of the bargain." He moved to step past her, but her hand on his chest brought him up short.

"We had a deal," she said icily. There was no trace of amusement in her face now. Her eyes were like augers drilling into his skull. "Don't think that I won't keep you here by force. I think I just proved how easily I could. Besides…" Her grin flashed back into place. "Are you just going to walk naked all the way back to your room?"

Bobbie stiffened. He hadn't thought about that. His room was almost on the other side of the mountain. True, everyone else was probably asleep by now, but then…M'att's shocked face swam through his mind. Who else would he run into? Cassie Kent? Apollo? Wanda West? Whatever she had planned, it couldn't possibly be worst than running into one of his teammates in the nude.

Sighing, Bobbie stepped back. "Fine," he said. He tried to stand casually like Diane, but the way she eyed him up and down – especially down – made him shift nervously. "What do you want me to do?"

"Oh, you don't have do anything," Diane purred. Suddenly she was in front of him, shoving him backwards hard. He fell onto her bed with a yell, but she wasn't done. With blinding speed, almost enough to put a speedster to shame, she had his wrists and ankles handcuffed to each post. With him properly immobilized, she leaned forward, hands on his chest, and whispered breathily in his ear. "You don't have to do anything at all."

She drew away, lightly drawing her nails across bare skin, and Bobbie shivered despite himself. Diane stood for a moment, making sure he was looking at her, then reached behind her back. In a flash, her bra was sliding down her arms and falling to the floor, letting her breasts bounce free. They were larger than Bobbie had thought, sagging slightly under their weight, with rosy nipples at their centers. Bobbie could only stare as she continued, sliding her panties over her hips, making her breasts jiggle even more. He felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her hairless pussy, but before he could admire any more, she was suddenly wrapping the skimpy cloth around his eyes.

"What're you – "

"Shh!" A finger was pressed against his lips. It felt wet for some reason. "Just enjoy this, Kid Bat."

Suddenly, her hands were everywhere: stroking his arms and legs, raking down his chest, and trailing across his shoulders. Not just her hands, he realized. Something impossibly soft, yet firm, was pressed into his face, and it took him several moments to realize it was one of her breasts. It was pulled away with a giggle when he turned towards it.

His cock, which had stirred with her brief striptease, now started to lift free of his body and rise. Occasionally a hand encircled it, or a finger traced a pattern down the shaft, but always drawing away before he could do more than gasp or moan. He made noises freely now. Initially, he had tried not to, tried to remain stoic, as if he could deny her some pleasure by refusing to acknowledge it. But her hands, her body, drew them out against his will. He felt his cock stiffen almost painfully, as hard as he had ever been. _Maybe this won't be so bad,_ he thought. _She's a little kinky, but maybe –_

Suddenly, something was slipped over his cockhead and down the shaft. Bobbie grunted as it snugged tightly, painfully, around the base, just above his balls.

"What is that?" In an instant, muscles that had been relaxed were corded tight in alarm. He tried to look down at himself, but, as sheer as the panties seemed, they completely blocked his sight.

"Just something so you can stay 'up' to the challenge." There was another giggle, to his left, and Bobbie thought he heard something sinister in it.

He could only gape at her, or at least in her general direction. _A cock ring?_ That was the only word he could put to the tight band gripping his cock. It felt like steel.

Just as he was convincing himself that it wouldn't be so bad – it felt weird, but not necessarily in a bad way – he felt something else. Diane was pressing her fingertips into the bare flesh of his stomach, legs, and arms. Every time the fingers drew away, there was the sensation of something adhesive on his skin.

"Diane –" He got no further. He cried out as electricity jolted through him, making his muscles tense and spasm wildly. It only lasted for a moment, but to him it seemed far longer. When it passed, he slumped back to the sheets, panting.

"Now now," Diane chided. Something in her voice was different. It sounded authoritative, commanding. He'd never heard that from her before, even in the field, and he found it oddly exciting. "Did I give you permission to speak?"

"What did you – ?" Again came the jolt, lifting him as much off of the bed as the handcuffs would allow, and again he slumped, gulping air, when it passed.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" She asked again, to his right this time. That tone was stronger now, dangerously so. It was the kind of tone that demanded obedience, and Bobbie could not stop a desperate shake of his head. He didn't dare open his mouth again.

"Good boy," Diane cooed, and Bobbie felt fingers trail across his shoulders. "Here's how it works, Kid Bat." She emphasized the name, adding to the humiliation. "If you behave…" fingers wrapped around his cock, jerked him a few times, then were gone. "…You get a reward. Misbehave…" Another jolt came, milder than the previous ones, but still strong enough to make him twitch. "Do you understand? You may speak."

"Yes," Bobbie croaked. His throat was impossibly dry. He was brought up again by another jolt, and this time when it passed, a sob escaped his lips.

"Yes what, Bobbie?"

"Y – yes, ma'am!" The word came without thought, but it seemed to satisfy. At least, no more shocks came. The bed suddenly shifted, and Bobbie felt warm skin press against his. Something came to rest on either side of his head, and he quickly realized they were her thighs.

"Make me cum, Kid Bat," she whispered. "And I'll make you feel good."

Without hesitation, he lifted his head and immediately found himself buried between her legs. She was already plenty wet, with tiny streams flowing down the insides of her thighs. He plunged his tongue straight inside, and got a little satisfaction when Diane jumped and groaned.

He didn't need the threat of electric shocks to do a good job. For years he'd wanted to get into the older woman's pants, and the fact that he was tied down, wearing a cock ring, with electrodes all over his body hardly mattered. With his tongue, he experimented with light and hard pressure, touching here and there, until he found a rhythm that seemed to work well. Within minutes, Diane was gasping and moaning, grinding her crotch against his face. She let out a shriek that echoed off the walls when he pulled her clit in his mouth and rolled it between his teeth.

When she finally came – in just a couple of minutes, Bobbie was proud to note – it was much as he'd always imagined: Diane screamed, going rigid and clamping her pussy down on top of him, before gushing juices all over his face. It was several moments before she relaxed, and several more before she spoke.

"Good – good boy," she panted. She was moving, turning around, and then the panties were pulled off of his eyes. The first thing he saw was her face, grinning, with sweat plastering her hair to her face. He'd never seen anything more beautiful. "For that, I think you deserve an extra special treat."

She slid down his body, making sure as much of her skin rubbed against his, planting kisses down his chest and stomach. She grasped his cock with one hand and gave it one long lick that made him shiver. Then, locking eyes with him, she pushed the entire length into her mouth.

Bobbie's own mouth opened, but no sound came out. It felt like what he'd dreamed about, everything and more. He could only exhale slowly, feeling himself encased in that warm wetness. When her cheeks dimpled and she started to suck in earnest, he let out a sharp gasp.

Just as he had done, she tried various spots with her tongue, varied her pace and suction, until she found just the mix that drove him wild. She bobbed up and down, easily taking every last inch in her mouth. He began to buck his hips, driving himself in and out faster and faster, feeling himself building towards his prize – .

She was off of him in a flash, moving backward so he humped empty air before realizing her absence. He let out a whine, but cut off when she crawled on top of him once more. She straddled his hips, and used one hand to gently tease the entrance of her pussy with his cockhead.

"Don't worry, Kid Bat." The name hardly stung anymore. "I haven't forgotten your reward." He groaned when she pressed down, almost, but not quite, granting him access. "I just thought you'd prefer this hole. You do want this, don't you?" Bobbie nodded eagerly, but Diane shook her head.

"Say it," she whispered. "I want to hear you say it."

"Please, ma'am," he gasped breathlessly. "Please, I want your pussy so badly!"

"And who's the better fighter?"

There was no hesitation. "You are! You're the better fighter! Always have been, always will be!"

With a final giggle, Diane buried his cock inside of her.

Both of them gasped, and for several moments just sat in silence. When Diane finally began to lift herself back off of him, he whined at the loss, then groaned when she impaled her self once more. She set a slow pace to begin, rising up on her knees until barely the tip of him was left inside, before sliding herself back down on his shaft with a sigh.

If Bobbie had thought her mouth was bliss, her pussy quickly put it to shame. Her walls, so slick and warm, hugged every inch of him perfectly, seemed to mold itself to every part of his cock. Even in his dreams, it had never felt this good, this perfect. With every one of her downward thrusts, he brought his hips up to meet hers with a solid _crack_ of flesh hitting flesh. He let his head fall back onto the bed and groaned.

As Diane picked up the pace, more and more noises of pleasure escaped her lips. The walls seemed to echo with the moaning and gasping and slapping. She put both hands on Bobbie's chest, pushing herself down into him. Her hair, damp with sweat, framed a face lost in bliss, and Bobbie thought he could die happy just from seeing it.

Suddenly Bobbie was aware of the pressure building in his balls.

"Diane," he rasped. "Diane, I'm gonna cum!"

Instead of getting off of him, however, she merely leaned down to brush a kiss across his lips.

"Do it," she said, looking into his eyes. "I want you to cum inside of me!"

That was all Bobbie needed to hear. With a final thrust, burying himself as deep as he could, he shot his cum into her womb. Diane felt the liquid heat rushing through her, and she screamed as her own orgasm hit. Her pussy walls clenched tight around his cock and seemed to milk every last drop of seed out of him. A part of Bobbie worried about getting her pregnant, but the larger part thoroughly ignored that tiny voice.

At last, Diane seemed to come down from her high, and collapsed on top of him with a sigh. For the life of him, Bobbie wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and go to sleep, but the handcuffs were still there. He was about to ask if she could take them off, but decided against it.

"So," Diane said, pulling her head up to look at him. Their faces were just a few inches apart, both flushed and shining with perspiration. "How'd you like our little wager?"

"Not bad," Bobbie laughed. "I think I could be made to make a few more in the future."

Suddenly, he was aware that his cock was still stiff. Of course. The cock ring was still there, keeping it that way. He'd almost forgotten about that. Not that a band of rubber around your dick was easy to forget, but he'd had his mind on other matters.

Diane followed his eyes and grinned. "I see that you're up for round 2. What do you say?"

For once, Bobbie found himself grinning just as widely. "Do you think you can shock me again?"

 **The End**


End file.
